Quick Kisses Under the Mistletoe
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Jane and Lisbon share a kiss under the mistletoe. My take on what I wish would happen in "Jolly Red Elf". For Jisbon-Fan's birthday.


**Quick Kisses (under the Mistletoe)**

**a Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

Jane and Lisbon share a kiss under the mistletoe. My take on what I wish would happen in "Jolly Red Elf".

**Dedicated to:**

Jisbon-Fan, Happy Birthday! I hope you have a fabulous day, and that you get everything you wish for.

**Hannah, my sister. . . this mistletoe kiss is for you, because like Jisbon-Fan, myself, and a ton of other people, you want it so badly. I love you.**

**.**

"You should have gotten your picture taken with Santa Clause," Jane said as he and Lisbon went into the bull pen together. "It would have been cute. . ."

"Please Jane, if I hear the word _cute_ associated with me from your lips one more time, I will scream!" Lisbon said, stopping to look at him, her hands on her hips.

"Hey Boss, Jane. . ." Rigsby snickered. "Don't look now, but you're standing under the mistletoe!"

"Oooh! You have to kiss her!" Van Pelt sang.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Lisbon said, blushing. But she didn't make a move to escape from under the mistletoe and to her office.

"Me neither," Jane agreed. But he didn't take his eyes off Lisbon. "I mean, it would be like kissing my sister."

"Oh come on!" Van Pelt pleaded.

"Kiss! Kiss! _KISS_!" Rigsby chanted.

"Cho?" Jane asked. "Your thoughts on the situation?"

He merely grunted from behind _a Christmas Carol_.

"He's for it!" Rigsby said. "Kiss! Kiss! _KISS_!"

Jane grinned charmingly at Lisbon. "Well, maybe just a kiss on the cheek. Brothers can kiss their sisters on the cheek, right?"

"Kiss! Kiss! _KISS_!"

"You see, I wouldn't know, because I don't have a sister," Jane continued.

"Kiss! Kiss! _KISS_!" Rigsby said for the fourth time.

"Rigsby, would you just _shut up_!" Lisbon snapped.

"Did your brothers kiss you Grace?" Jane asked.

"Oh, for pity's sake! I am _not_ your sister! So, kiss me already!" Lisbon said, she grabbed him by the lapels and pressed her lips against his.

"What is all this commotion about?" Hightower asked, coming out of her office. "And why is Jane kissing Lisbon?"

"They're under the mistletoe," Van Pelt answered with a grin.

"See that it gets taken down ASAP," Hightower said. "And somebody break those two apart!"

She retreated back to her office, and Lisbon pulled away from Jane blushing.

"I can't believe I just did that!"

"I can't believe I just did that!" Jane echoed.

"This is _your_ fault!" Lisbon accused Jane.

"_My _fault? I didn't put the mistletoe up, and I most certainly did not initiate that kiss!"

"Yeah, but you kept calling me your sister. . ."

"Okay you two!" Hightower said, coming out from her office again. "That's enough! Now you two aren't in kindergarten, so don't make me separate you. And Rigsby, take that mistletoe down. . . _now_."

"Sure thing Boss," Rigsby answered, smirking at Jane and Lisbon as he brushed past them and reached for the mistletoe.

"I'll be in my office," Lisbon muttered.

"And I'll be on my couch," Jane muttered.

Hightower sighed. "I owe Darcy from the D.A office fifty dollars."

"I owe the night janitor sixty," Rigsby said reluctantly.

"Diego, the mail room guy owes me one hundred," Cho said, lowering his book.

"Van Pelt?" Rigsby asked.

"I didn't bet on their relationship," Van Pelt replied, blushing.

"Really?" Rigsby asked skeptically.

"Okay, so maybe I'm coming into five dollars!" Van Pelt said quickly.

"Really?" Jane asked. "Really? You bet on mine and Lisbon's relationship?"

"No!" Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Cho said together.

"Of course not!" Hightower added.

"I won't tell," Jane said, lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Well. . ." Hightower fidgeted with her watch nervously. "I should be going, I promised my kids that we'd make cookies for Santa."

One-by-one, the rest of the team made their excuses and left too while wishing each other cheery Merry Christmases.

**.**

"Lisbon?" Jane stuck his head in her office. "Everybody left for the night. So, I think I'm going to go too. Do you want to come?"

"You go, I'll be okay," Lisbon answered, waving him off.

"But Lisbon, its Christmas Eve—"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, go on and don't worry about me."

"Okay," Jane said reluctantly. "Don't work too late. Remember—"

"It's Christmas Eve, I know. . . I know. . ." Lisbon replied. "I'll play some Bing Crosby. Okay?"

Jane wanted to argue. He wanted to sweep Lisbon up and take her somewhere amazing. But he just nodded and bid her goodnight.

Lisbon walked him to the elevators – mostly to make sure he left. Just when she was sure that she had gotten rid of him, the elevator doors flew open and he came bounding out.

"I almost forgot!" He pressed a wrapped box into her hands and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas Lisbon!"

"Merry Christmas Jane," she echoed.

It wasn't until he was gone that she unwrapped his gift to her. When she lifted the lid off the box, her breath caught in her throat. Nestled in silver tissue paper was two Crystal elephants. The corners of her mouth lifted into a grin, and she held the gift close. . . it was something that she'd treasure forever.

**_The End_**


End file.
